User blog:TotalSimSeries/Big Brother 1 Episode Interactive
Big Brother 1 is the very first season on Episode Interactive. 10 complete strangers enter the house to compete in competitions including head of household, veto, and others to win $500,000. The house-guests are Ariel, Cammy, David, Dean, Ivy, James, Kaleb, Krista, Shaggy, and Shaniqua. They all entered the house on day 1. Ariel- PRESENT Camille- PRESENT David- HOH Dean- PRESENT Ivy- EVICTED James- EVICTED Kaleb- PRESENT Krista- EVICTED Shaggy- PRESENT Shaniqua- PRESENT Zingbot- PRESENT Day 1, Cam won the very first Head of Household HoH of the whole season. She nominated Shaggy and Krista. Camille, David, Dean, Kaleb, Krista, and Shaggy competed in veto. Camille won veto and chose to use it on Shaggy. Then she put up Ariel as her nominee replacement. Ariel is the first house-guest evicted from the big brother house! Day 8, Ariel was evicted and Dean won hoh! Dean chose to nominate James and Krista. All 6 Camille, Dean, Ivy, James, Krista, and Shaniqua were chosen to compete in veto. Shaniqua won veto and chose not to use veto. James is evicted! Day 15, James was evicted and Ariel returns after winning a first battle back competition! Shaggy wins the next head of household and nominated Ariel and Krista for eviction. All 6 players Ariel, David, Ivy, Kaleb, Krista, and Shaggy were chosen to compete in veto and Kaleb won veto. He chose not to use it and keep nominations the same. Krista is evicted! Day 22, Krista was evicted and Shaniqua wins hoh! She decided to nominate Camille and Dean. All 6 players Ariel, Camille, Dean, Ivy, Kaleb, and Shaniqua were chosen to play in veto. Shaniqua wins veto and uses it to save Dean, she puts up Ivy as her nominee replacement.Camille is evicted! Day 29, Camille was evicted and she returns after beating Krista in the second battle back competition! Kaleb wins hoh and chose to nominate Ariel and Shaniqua. All 6 players Ariel, David, Dean, Kaleb, Shaggy, and Shaniqua were chosen to compete in the veto competition. Ariel won veto and chose to save herself off the block. Kaleb put up Ivy as his nominee replacement. Ivy is evicted! Day 36, Ivy was evicted, Zingbot entered the house, and David wins hoh. He nominated Camille and Dean for eviction. Veto coming up! Ariel- From season 11 Fairytale Island, Ariel returns for another season! She's cousins with Camille and Ivy and James is her brother. Camille "Cammy"- From Sims Big Brother 4, Camille returns for another season! She's cousins with Ariel and James and Ivy is her twin sister. David- From Sims Big Brother 6, David returns for another season! He's brothers with Kaleb and cousins with Shaggy. Dean- From Sims Big Brother 5, Dean returns for another season! Ivy- From Sims Big Brother 4, Ivy returns for another season! She's cousins with Ariel and James and Camille is her twin sister. James- From Sims Big Brother 5, James returns for another season! He is Ariel's brother and also cousins with Camille and Ivy. James was evicted from the house on day 15 and placed 15th. He becomes the first jury member. Kaleb- From Sims Big Brother 6, Kaleb returns for another season! He's brothers with David and cousins with Shaggy. Krista- From Sims Big Brother 4, Krista returns for another season! She's best friends with Ariel most of the time. Krista was evicted from the house on day 22 and placed 14th. She becomes the second jury member. Shaggy- From Sims Big Brother 6, Shaggy returns for another season! He's cousins with David and Kaleb. Shaniqua- From Battle of the Sexes Island, Shaniqua returns for another season! Zingbot- Zingbot 9000 (formerly Zingbot 3000) is a robot visitor that is featured on the American version of the television show Big Brother. Category:Blog posts